Far Away
by liviblue
Summary: Andy moved in with Luke, Sam's undercover. What will it take for them to finally admit their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** For some reason I've been having these crazy vivid dreams lately, and this was a part of one of them. I loved it. Anyway, here is Chapter 1. I will update as soon as possible, if I decided to continue it.

CHAPTER 1

3:12am: Andy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. _Jerry._ She jumped out of bed in a panic, tripping over clothes on the floor. "Jerry? What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Sam at all in the past few days?" he asked, his voice inundated with anxiety.

"N-n-no. Of course not, we're not allowed to have any contact," she answered.

"Yeah, right, Andy. I know he e-mails you stuff about the case, he trusts you. I get that but he is supposed to be checking in with us everyday or so and he hasn't. I'm going to ask you again, have you heard from Sam?"

"I got an e-mail from him yesterday morning," she said hesitantly. The last thing she wanted to do was get him in trouble for keeping contact with people outside of the operation.

"Forward it to me," he said, just before he hung up.

Andy grabbed her laptop and logged on.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Luke asked, wearingly, as he rolled over to face her.

"I have to e-mail Jerry."

He sat up and looked at the clock, "…it's 3 o'clock in the morning. This can't wait till a more reasonable hour?"

"Sam hasn't made any contact with them for a couple days, he e-mailed me yesterday. Jerry needs it," she stated, knowing full well that a slew of sarcastic comments or questions were headed her way.

"3 o'clock in the morning and she's worried about Swarek. Go figure," he stood up, grabbed his pillow and walked slowly towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. I, for one, do not care that much about whether Sam Swarek has made contact in the past few days or not. He's never been much of a rule follower," he stopped at the doorway and turned around, "…I guess when someone says Swarek, you jump."

"Luke, he's my partner."

"No, Andy, not anymore he's not. Chris is your partner; Sam took the spot in Guns & Gangs. Sam is undercover. Professionally, you have no ties to him," he shook his head and disappeared in the hallway.

Andy ignored the anticipated reaction as she scanned the e-mail before she forwarded it. She couldn't help but think about how the last conversation she held with Sam in person, could very well be the last.

_*Flashback*_

"_I got a call yesterday. There's an opening in Guns & Gangs," he said._

"_Are you going to go for it?" she asked, hoping for him to say no._

"_They offered it to me," he said quietly._

"_Oh."_

"_Andy, I took the job," he said. His tone somber. _

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_You know?" _

"_Well, I mean, you probably wouldn't tell me if you hadn't. You're leaving, that's why you're telling me. I'm going to get a new partner," she said. She didn't want Sam to go, not just because he was her partner. _

"_It's for the best," he stated, matter-of-factly. _

_Andy's mind was racing. She sat there trying to process the reality that Sam, her partner, was leaving, "…it's for the best?"_

"_Look, Andy. This way…" he was pinching the bridge of his nose, "… it's the best way. It's the only way."_

_She fought back tears. She had to pretend she wasn't going to miss him. She had to play the part; act like it wouldn't kill her inside to not have him around. If there was one thing Andy McNally had excelled at, it was the ability to lie to herself. If only lying to those around her was that simple._

"_Alright then. It was, uh…" she opened the door of the cruiser, "…it was fun working with you Officer Swarek. Good luck," she shut the door, walked away and let the tears fall._

_*End Flashback*_

It had been almost six months since that conversation took place; six months of pretending was getting old. She missed him; she missed him so much it physically hurt.

She told Sam she was moving in with Luke after the undercover op as Gabe and Edie, and as she anticipated, he wasn't too thrilled. A couple weeks later, he was gone; hidden, deep undercover. She wasn't made aware of his location, of the case, anything. She was completely in the dark, and that was far too much to handle.

* * *

After nearly two months of the standard "no contact", Andy started doing her research. She needed to know he was okay. She was sneaking into offices, hacking into computers and glancing at confidential files, anything she needed to do to find Sam; even if it put her job in jeopardy.

She knew that her actions wouldn't compromise his safety, as long as she kept her distance and kept the e-mails cordial, like she was an old friend.

That is exactly what she did, and what she had continued to do over the past four months. It got to the point where she was checking her e-mail at every possible opportunity, where she would be disappointed if she didn't hear from him.

She had convinced herself that she was just worried about her ex-partner, that all she was doing was keeping an open line of communication. Andy had even attempted to convince Luke of that. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as gullible as she would have liked him to be.

Andy had been walking on eggshells around Luke for months now. He lost it when he found out she was e-mailing Sam, but not because she was in contact with him, no. It was because she had taken measures to hide it from him, and blatantly denied it when he confronted her. That was the beginning of the end; she knew it, and so did he.

**A/N: **What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Continue it? Reviews are appreciated. Whether I continue this will be based on the reviews, unless I'm completely inspired, in that case I may just continue for my own selfish benefit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So happy you liked Chapter 1. I should say, I personally love Luke's character! I just really don't think he and Andy belong together. I don't think he's a jerk and in this particular story, the "jerkiness" comes from him being lead on and having his heart dragged around. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

"We're going to have to send somebody else in," Best said, with a look of sheer terror on his face. He looked to Jerry, whose was pacing the floor.

"Who? Nobody knows anything about this case Frank. For the first time, we've managed to keep things under wraps and now, we need a leak," Jerry said. They have never been able to keep an undercover op completely classified, someone always found something out; this time they actually needed someone who knew about it, and they did not have it. Or did they? "What about McNally?"

"What about her, Jerry?" Frank asked.

"Well, I mean, she knows. I don't know how much she knows, but it's safe to say that she knows something. She's been keeping contact with Sammy for the past few months," Jerry said, timidly. He didn't want Andy to lose her job, but right now, she was their only hope.

"Get her in here," Frank said as he leaned back in his chair.

Jerry exited the office and began his search for Andy, a very short-lived search. Andy was walking in the door as soon as Jerry looked up, "…Andy, come with me." She set her bag down and quickly followed, despite the Luke's scoff and eye roll.

She sat down in Best's office, Jerry next to her, "…so you've been keeping contact with Swarek?" Frank asked.

"Y-yes, sir," she replied. _Uh oh, here it comes: "You're fired." _

"What do you know?"

"I know who he's after Damon DeFalco, and his crew. I know he's in good with Damon, and that he thought the bust would go down in the next few weeks when the heroin shipment comes in," she stated.

"Basically, you know the case?"

"I'd say I know quite a bit. I'm sorry, I just…" she looked down at her shoes, "…I had to know he was okay."

"You're going in, McNally. You're the only one that knows enough," he said, reassuring himself that he was about to do the right thing, regardless of the wrath Swarek would throw his way later for putting Andy in danger; that was if he was okay.

"O-okay," she answered.

And so, the briefing began. Andy told them what she knew, and they filled in the holes with what they knew, "…you said that you'd been e-mailing Sam under an alias, what is it?" Jerry asked.

"Angie O'Malley," she turned her head to face Jerry.

"Wow, that's original, sounds nothing like Andy McNally," he replied, sarcastically.

"I needed it to be different, but not so different that Sam wouldn't know it was me," she said, defending her alias choice.

"Its fine, it works, we don't have time to argue about her name. Angie O'Malley it is," Frank said, sternly, "…alright, this is what's going to happen, we're going to put you on a bus, then your going to take a taxi to 1542 Queen Street. Sam is in apartment 12B, or at least he should be," he told her. The harsh reality was…Sam could very well be dead.

"What do I tell Luke?" she asked.

"We all know the fewer people who know, the better. As for Callaghan, we are bringing him in on the case. But that's it Andy, your dad, Traci, none of them can know," Jerry said. Stressing the fact that to the people who mean the most to her, she will have simply disappeared.

"I need one of you to do me a favor then," she said.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Can you make sure my dad is okay? I mean, he'll suspect that I'm undercover, but I don't want him to start drinking again," she knew that if this would have a great effect on anyone, it would be him.

"We'll take care of him, Andy," Frank reassured her, at that moment, Luke came storming into Frank's office. Boyd was following closely behind, yelling obscenities.

"No, you're not doing this Andy!" Luke yelled as soon as he slammed the door.

"Yes, I am. Actually, you don't really have a say in this," she didn't look up; she continued to read the papers in her hand.

"It's dangerous, you're going to get yourself killed," Luke exclaimed.

"My partner is in trouble. I'm going to have his back; no matter what," she said as she stood up.

"That's just it, Andy, he's not you're partner anymore. I'm glad you have finally made your choice. We're done," Luke said, as he exited the office.

* * *

Andy had thought about that moment for months, she had dreaded it. Partially because she didn't want to hurt Luke, but mostly because she didn't know how to do it. In all truthfulness though, she had felt an abrupt wave of relief when he spoke those two words. Suddenly, she didn't have to worry about his snarky remarks or his feelings about a situation.

However, she knew when this op was done, she would have to find a place to live. In the mean time though, her only concern was finding Sam, getting the bust and getting out alive. _Angie O'Malley. Age: 26. Born: October 5, 1984. From: Detroit, Michigan. _She repeated the stats over and over again in her head. She had to know it, know it as if she lived it.

"_Somebody asks you a question you can't be thinking about it, McNally. You gotta know. Do you understand what we're getting into here?" _

Sam's words replayed in her head. That time, she knew exactly what she was getting into and even if she hadn't, she knew Sam had her back. This time, she had no idea. _I could really use one of his pep talks right about now. _She thought to herself as the bus came to a halt. Quickly, Andy grabbed her bags and hopped off the bus, signaling a taxi as soon as she hit the pavement.

"1542 Queen Street, please," she said as she situated herself in the backseat.

She knew the cab ride would be short, and for that, she was grateful. It smelled of onions and dirty socks; she could not wait to get out. As soon as he hit the brakes in front of the dumpy apartment building, she hopped out quicker then he could put it in park.

"Keep the change," Andy said, as she threw the money towards the driver.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked in the double doors. _12B. _She walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked slowly to the end of the hallway. _12B. _She knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, no answer, but this time she heard movement. Andy grabbed for the doorknob, twisted it gently and opened the doors.

"Sam?"

**A/N: **Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Continue it? Reviews are appreciated, they really tell me whether I should continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy your liking it. I was going to post this last night, but I didn't get a chance, so here it is now! A part about this is pretty personal, I've actually talked with cops (one is a family friend) who've gone undercover and this seems to really be an issue, your probably confused now, but you'll understand soon. I promise. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

_Great, just great Andy. You have been here a whole two seconds and you've already screwed up. Perfect. Sam? What the hell were you thinking? Undercover, Ryan. Ryan. Not Sam. Ryan. _

"Shhh," Sam put his hand on Andy's mouth and pulled her into the apartment. He sat her down on the bed and whispered, "…before I move my hand you need to promise me you won't speak."

Andy nodded her head and handed Sam the file that Frank gave her. He read it with a puzzled, yet disgruntled look on his face. She knew he was angry that she was there. He looked out the window, shut it, pulled the curtains closed and turned on the radio, rather loudly "…okay, you can talk now. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? You haven't made contact in a couple days; Jerry and Frank were getting nervous. For all we knew, you could have been dead," even she could hear the terror in her voice when she said that, there was no way Sam missed it.

"Damon was getting suspicious. There was no way I could make contact with them without blowing my cover."

"But you e-mailed me…" Andy said.

"Yeah, well to them you're Angie. I used to do business with you, I figured they'd call you," he stood up and peaked out the window again.

"How suspicious are they?"

"They're not, not anymore anyway. You gotta do what you gotta do," Sam sat down next to her.

"Sam, you didn't?" Andy asked; knowing his answer, wishing it was not true.

"I didn't have a choice, it wasn't a lot and I'm fine, I swear. I'm just praying I don't have to do it again," he laid back on the bed.

Andy had heard the stories. The undercover almost blow's their cover then snorts a line or shoots up, instantly making everyone's suspicions fly out the window. It's unfortunate but true, her father had watched a few great officers really get caught up in it.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Andy asked, concerned.

"I'm good. It wasn't even half of a single dose, and I got really sick after I did it. I promise I'm fine though, really," he stared at her. He was in disbelief that after six months, she was sitting right next to him, "…I need to go meet Damon, and you're coming with me."

"What do I need to know?" she asked as she stood up.

"He thinks I've done business with you before, he's heard me mention _Angie._ Just go with the story you worked out with Frank and Jerry," Sam grabbed the jacket that was draped on the chair, "…as for everything else, go with your gut and follow my lead."

* * *

Sam and Andy pulled up in back of a nightclub and walked up the stairs, they were greeted by two men; two, very large, men.

"Frankie, Danny, how's it going?" Sam said, very nonchalant. Andy had trouble wrapping her brain around the fact that Sam was _friends_ with goons like these.

"Ryan! How're ya man? You have been M.I.A lately. Now I see why!" Frankie said, and then he stared at Andy.

"Actually, no, she just got here, this is Angie. Angie this is Frankie and this big teddy bear is Danny," Sam said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you little lady, we've heard an awful lot about you," Danny added.

"Nothing to bad I hope," she responded.

"Only good things!" Frankie said, with a wink, "…boss is in there, you can go on in."

They walked through the door. Andy could feel them staring at her as they walked in and apparently, so did Sam because he quickly put his arm around her, pulling her close. They walked towards the back and found a man sitting behind a desk, "…ah, Mr. Emmory. I've been expecting you." The man looked up and directed his attention to Andy, "…you, though. I wasn't expecting you."

"This is Angie. Angie, this is Damon."

"The famous Angie O'Malley, I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance to meet you. But, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" he leaned back in his chair.

"I came up this way for some business a week ago, and decided I just couldn't go back home until I got to see Ryan," she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist.

"Where is home, exactly?" Damon asked.

"Detroit."

"Hm. I'm not sure I've ever met anyone from Detroit," he looked at the both of them for a moment; as if he were making a decision about them, "…have a seat, have a seat. Let's talk business."

Andy sat back and let Sam and Damon do all the talking. Her eyes wandered from corner to corner, scanning the entire room. Everything seemed so surreal to her, just a short ten hours ago she was freaking out because she didn't know if Sam was dead or alive and now she was sitting next to him, pretending to be a drug dealer from Detroit.

Part of her almost believed it was a dream and that any minute she would wake up. She looked down and noticed Sam's hand on her knee. She grabbed it, intertwining her fingers within his. All she wanted to do was talk to him, catch up on the six months they spent apart. All she wanted to do was tell him how much she missed him.

* * *

After making the deal, Andy and Sam left. Two weeks from now, a shipment of heroin would be coming in and Ryan Emmory would be there to receive it along with dozens of other cops. The silence in the car was deafening, both of them had plenty to say but were at a loss with words.

"When we get back, you can call Frank and tell him to figure out how to get you back without raising suspicion," he said, staring at the road.

"I'm not going anywhere," Andy said, turned to face Sam.

"This is too dangerous, I don't want you involved."

"It's too late, I'm involved and nothing you say could get me to leave," she argued. He turned and looked at her, smiling from ear to ear. _Oh, that smile, those dimples. Damn, I've missed that. _"I missed you," she added, unsure if she had really just said that aloud.

"I missed you, too," he said. He took his hand off the wheel and grabbed hers. He brought her hand toward his lips, kissing it and holding it close as if he were never going to let go.

* * *

It all seemed too good to be true. Andy knew she and Sam had always felt strongly about each other, but it was always one thing after another. First, the rules of the job were playing against them, then Andy's stubborn need to prove to people that she did not always go for the **bad boy** and finally, Sam's going undercover. Just when Andy had started to admit her feelings to herself, he left and in his dust was a confused and, unknowing to her, heartbroken woman. For weeks she was blinded by the tears, attempting to convince to herself that she was emotional because of PMS.

She never thought that Sam would be the one she would have to miss, she had just assumed that he'd always be there for her; that he would always wait for her to change her mind. _Selfish._ As she lay wide-awake in the bed she couldn't help but think how cruel she had been to Sam, how cruel she had been to Luke. _Who am I to toy with peoples emotions? When did I become "that girl"? _She turned over so that she could see Sam, asleep on the couch.

"_..I'm glad you have finally made your choice."_

Luke's words flashed into her head. _After everything I have done to them, do I really get to make a choice? I don't deserve either of them. _It appeared as if the situation had evolved into a vicious circle rather than any old love triangle.

**A/N: **What'd you think? Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Loved the reviews! You guys are great! This chapter is shorter than I originally planned because it kind of twisted into something else, something dark and truthfully, I'm not sure I want to go there, so I ended it. I need to figure out what I want to do with it or another direction to take it in. Sorry it's taken a few days to update, I've been battling this plot line for days! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

Andy couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours until she heard her alarm on her phone that she had forgotten to turn off. 6:00am. _What exactly am I supposed to do all day?_ She hit dismiss and turned over. She thought about the past six months, about everything she swore she would say to Sam when she seen him again.

She couldn't just lie there any longer; she got up, changed and slipped on her running shoes. As unsure as she was about whether or not going out for a run would be against the rules, she decided to go anyway. Andy needed to get away from herself; she needed to clear her head.

_What are you doing to yourself? You know what you want, and there is nothing wrong with that. _She thought about Sam, about how much she missed him, how much she cared about him. _Go get him._ She turned around and ran back to the apartment, as fast as she could. She didn't realize how far she had actually gotten until she got back.

Andy stormed into the apartment, startling Sam causing him to jump up and almost fall off the couch. She leaned over, breathing heavily, grasping on the doorknob.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, "…what happened?"

She held up her finger, telling him she need a minute to catch her breath then she straightened out with her hand holding her hip, still breathing heavily, "…I can't keep lying to myself…to you…to everyone."

"What do you mean?" Sam stood up and put his shirt on.

"You…I love you…" she was still out of breath, "…and I can't keep trying to deny that. I don't even know why I tried to deny really."

"You're stubborn," he said, under his breath.

"You're one to talk," she snapped back. She sat down on the couch in front of Sam, "…wait, is that all you have to say?"

Sam didn't know what to say, "…what do you want me to say? I love you, too? I can't do that, not now anyway."

Andy looked at Sam in disbelief, she finally opened up and Sam was shutting her out, "…what do you mean?"

"You were willing to give just about anyone a chance over me. You had your opportunity and it passed. I'm not going to just make myself vulnerable again, just to get shot down," he sat down on the chair, "…not right now. I went undercover so I could get away from you, so I would not have to deal with the pain of seeing you with him everyday. You know how much I care about you and you know that no matter what, I've got your back but right now, I can't tell you what you want to hear."

* * *

The next few days were uncomfortable. Andy didn't know what to think about Sam's response and Sam didn't know where his response came from. He hurt her, he knew it and he hated it; unfortunately though, it was the truth. He loved her, there was no doubt about that but he couldn't tell her that because as much as he loved her, he didn't completely trust her with his heart.

Sam hated that he was letting his emotions get the best of him. Part of him wished he could just say he didn't care about Andy anymore because she made him step out of his comfort zone. However, he knew that would never be the case; he would always love her. _Just admit it._

He heard a knock at the door and jumped to answer it, in hopes of it not waking Andy. He looked through the peephole and unchained the door, "…Damon? Is something wrong?"

Damon pushed through and Sam shut the door behind him, "…the shipment's being moved. Stacy has been leaking information to the police. It's coming in tonight. I need you at the warehouse around midnight."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Thanks Ryan, I'm glad I can count on you," Damon said, walking towards the door again.

"Where's Angie?" he asked, looking around.

"Asleep, she's in the bedroom."

"Oh, well I'll see you both tonight, later."

Damon walked out the door and Sam watched in the window as he got in the car and drove off. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Jerry, "…we've got her Sammy. Stacy Carson."

"Has she really been leaking information?" Sam asked.

"We've been getting anonymous tips but it was all the stuff we were getting from you, apparently it was her," Jerry said. Sam could hear a woman sobbing the background.

"The shipment was moved up to tonight."

"Tonight? I can't get an entire force together in that time," Jerry sounded panicked.

"You're going to have to. DeFalco told me to be there at midnight."

"Sammy, we need more time."

"I can't give you that," Sam said, raising his voice, "…"I'll call you back if I find anything else out."

Sam hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom, "…McNally, get up."

She started to move around and opened her eyes. Sam turned around, "…get up. Now."

He darted out of the room and Andy slowly followed. He was flipping through a stack of papers that were all covered in random chicken scratch. A look of intense trepidation was plastered across his face.

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"The deal's been moved. The shipments coming in tonight," he said. His hands were shaking, he was fidgeting in his seat and sweating bullets.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

**A/N:**What'd you think? Reviews are appreciated, they're my motivation to continue!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I couldn't go to the dark place, so I went to a semi-dark place. I feel like if it would've went where I was going, it would have been too twisted. There are a few factoids, but it's _fiction_ right? I needed it to make sense so I made it true. Hope you like it!

CHAPTER 5

Andy looked to Sam, who literally looked like he was going to scream, "…Sam, seriously, what's wrong?"

She moved over to the couch and sat down next to him, but the second she hit the cushion, he jumped up.

"I'll be back," Sam said as he disappeared through the door, slamming it behind him.

Andy sat completely still for a moment, attempting to process what had just happened. She leaned back on the couch. _I know things have been awkward but I didn't think things were that bad?_

* * *

Sam drove to the river and parked his car. He slammed his head against the steering wheel. _Why? _It was standard procedure to report it when you had to actually do drugs undercover in order to prevent being made, so Sam did and became an outpatient rehab patient under the name Ryan Emmory. For weeks, he had been participating in the Methadone maintenance treatment, which allowed him a steady dose of Methadone in order to keep him from suffering withdrawals from heroin. Mainly because it will be easier to get him off Methadone than it would heroin; they can slowly wean him off the Methadone by giving him smaller doses, as it is his dose is about as low as it could possibly be. _Still I have gone from a one-time heroin user, to a full-blown Methadone addict._

Even though he had only done heroin once, he couldn't be sure that was the only time he'd have to so his doctors thought it wise to keep him on the treatment because it would block the effects of the drug, but when Andy came, he stopped taking the Methadone like he was supposed to. He didn't want her to get suspicious. She had finally admitted her feelings for him, and he didn't want to blow it.

Sam leaned out of the car and threw up_. _He needed to go to the clinic. There was now way he could go through with the bust while dealing with withdrawals, so that's where he headed.

When he left the clinic he felt almost normal, he was still a little shaky but by the time he got back to the apartment, he felt fine. He walked up the stairs, opened the door, and found Andy in the exact same spot she was in when he left. Awkwardly, he said, "….can we talk?"

"Oh, you actually want to talk to me now?" she snapped back at him.

Sam shut the door and sat down next to her, "…all cards on the table. I've been on Methadone for a few weeks now, after I had to cover my ass I reported it and the doctors said that I should stay on the Methadone, should it happen again because it will block the effects. Well, when you came, I thought I'd be fine if I stopped taking it," he stopped and leaned back, "…but I was wrong. I went back to the clinic today."

Andy's face was blank; she didn't know how to react. His irritability and moodiness made perfect sense, unfortunately Andy knew all about the habits of addicts, "…why didn't you tell me?"

"I had every intention of telling you, but then I freaked out," he said. The truth was he really just did not want her to think he was weak, "…but now that's out, we need to focus on tonight. We can talk more later. Right now, we really need to get in to talk to Jerry and Frank."

* * *

Sam and Andy made it into the barn discreetly and worked out the bust with their team. There wasn't room for mistakes, this bust needed to go smoothly. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that if Damon gets suspicious, or gets away, he would kill both of them without a second thought, they wouldn't stand a fighting chance.

Before they left, Sam took Jerry aside, "…I need you to promise me something."

"What is it, Sammy?" Jerry asked.

"If things go south, promise me you'll get Andy out of there? I can't let anything happen to her."

"Sammy, don't think like that," Jerry said, knowing that Sam's concern was legit. This was dangerous.

"Jerry, I need you to promise me…" Sam stared at him until he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"I do love you, Andy," Sam said, breaking the silence as they drove back to the apartment.

She turned her head, speechless.

"I just…" he paused, trying to sort the words, "…I was being stubborn. It took everything I had to not say it back that night; I had waited so long to hear you say it."

"Why didn't you ever say it before?" she asked.

"You were with Callaghan. I may be a lot of things McNally, but I'm not 'that guy'," he said, with a chuckle. She knew exactly what he meant. He was not that guy who goes after someone else's girl. _That's respectable. _

"Why'd you keep pushing me towards him?" she had been baffled by that from day one.

"I just wanted you to be happy," he said, reaching over and grabbing her hand, "…even if that meant me not having you."

The silence was comfortable, for the first time. Their minds weren't racing, their emotions were running high, they were finally were they needed to be.

Before long though, they were thinking of the impending events of the night. Sam could see the terror on Andy's face, he was doing his best to hide his, "…well get through this, McNally. We will."

He grabbed her hand tighter.

Andy could see the worry in his eyes; she knew hers was apparent as well. _His eyes never lie._ She knew what she was getting into, she understood the danger, or at least she thought she did.

Not that it mattered; there was no way she was letting Sam go in alone.

* * *

It was almost 11:00pm. Sam was pacing the living room, waiting for Andy. _Only she could take this long getting dressed for a bust._ He was adamantly watching the clock; he was leaving at 11:10pm with or without her. _Without her. That wouldn't be so bad. _He was more worried about her safety than he was anything else.

"McNally, what's taking so long?"

"I'm almost done. Two minutes. I promise," Andy yelled from the bathroom. Sam flopped onto the couch. _Two minutes, she said two minutes twenty minutes ago. _To his surprise though, two minutes and some odd seconds later, Andy emerged, "…ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam said, hopping up from the couch. He watched as Andy put in her earrings. _So beautiful._

"McNally, you know, you don't have to go," he said, knowing her response.

"Don't start Sam," she snapped as she turned around to face him, "…I'm not letting you do this alone."

He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "…I can't let anything happen to you."

"We'll make it through this, we have to. I just got you, I'm not letting you go," Andy said.

Sam kissed her, then whispered, "…you've always had me."

Andy was the only person to ever make him feel this way, the only person to ever make him feel this much. She made him angry and frustrated, she argued with him, she questioned him; she was a pain in his ass, but he would not trade her for anybody. He wanted **her**, every day, forever.

* * *

Sam and Andy pulled up in front of the warehouse and both cringed at the darkness. Everything was eerily still.

Sam looked around and spotted the three strategically places cars. Close enough to be there, far enough away to be inconspicuous. His palms were sweating, he had never been this nervous about an op, ever.

"You ready?" Andy asked.

Sam looked over, he wasn't ready, "…let's do it."

They got out of the car and walked toward the formidable warehouse. He grasped Andy's hand, his heart was racing. _Something isn't right._ He pulled the door open, only to find it completely black, he heard a faint click, "…Andy, run!"

* * *

**A/N:** What'd you think? Your reviews motivate me to keep writing! **Just to clarify: Methadone withdrawals are said to be worse than heroin withdrawals. I feel like I made it sound like Methadone was harmless, it's not, and it is in no way "better" than heroin for you. DRUGS ARE BAD! I just know it's used to get people off of heroin, and it does block the effects. I know quite a bit of the drug references are unrealistic, but I really didn't want to see Sam become a heroin junkie, and at the end of Chapter 4, that's where I was headed. So I made some stuff up, but it's for the better!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! You're the reason I'm updating so quickly! I, personally, love this chapter, no matter how cliché and theatrical it may be. I love action movies, and this was absolutely inspired by some. I imagined the "battle" scene as something like the scene in the movie _Takers _when the Russian's attack them, but that'll make more sense when you read it! Enjoy 8^]

CHAPTER 6

Andy stopped in pure confusion; she didn't know what was going on. Sam scooped her up and ran out of the warehouse, tossing her to the ground and falling on top of her; he was mid-air when the warehouse blew up.

DeFalco had figured them out. _I knew we shouldn't have gone in. _

After the debris had fallen, Sam stood up, "…Andy, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, how'd you…" she stopped and tried to take in the surreal situation around her, "…how'd you know?"

"The click, we tripped it when we walked in," he reached down and grabbed her hand to pull her up. He saw cars coming down the road. _DeFalco, no doubt. _

"Get out of here, go to the station. We'll do what we can here," Noelle said as they drove past them to get back into position.

Sam and Andy took off on foot, they knew if they took the car, Damon would know they got out alive, "…what are we going to do now?" Andy asked, still is disbelief.

Sam didn't know. He didn't have an answer; he had no way of comforting her. He was scared shitless. _How did he figure it out?_

"Sam?" Andy started to cry.

"Andy, right now, we need to get to the barn and regroup, because honestly, I don't have a clue," he hated seeing her cry. He hugged her tightly, "…we're going to be alright, McNally. I won't let anything happen to you."

After almost an hour of walking, they got into civilization and grabbed a cab.

"Toronto PD, 15 Division please," Sam said.

"Got it," the cabbie added.

Andy leaned over to Sam, resting her head on his shoulder. Her entire body ached; her knees and elbows were scraped like an eight year-olds. _I wish I were eight, my biggest problem then __**was skinned knees, **__now I'm worried whether I'm going to live to see next Tuesday, or even tomorrow. _She started to doze off, but a few minutes later, the car came to a stop in front of the familiar double doors._ I don't think I have ever been so excited to see that door._

Sam held her close as they walked in, but the second they stepped foot in the doorway Luke pushed them into a dark office, "…stay down, stay quiet and don't turn on the light."

He shut the door, and locked it. _What's going on? _Sam began thinking of every possible scenario, the first to pop in his head: _Maybe he just does not intend to let us out. _Sam thought to himself, and then chuckled aloud. _This is not the time or place for sarcasm. _He attempted to talk himself out of it. _No, I have to laugh. _

"What are you laughing at?" Andy asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you when I know you'll get it."

All of a sudden, chaos ensued. It sounded as if the world was ending, there was yelling, shots fired, glass shattering, things being broken. Sam stood up and started digging through boxes.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

"Looking for vests, we need to get out of here," Sam said, digging a little deeper, "…gotcha!"

"We can't just leave. Our friends are out there."

"Exactly, and they have guns, they have vests, they're prepared, they know what they're doing. We are what these people want, if we're not here, they have no reason to be either," he helped Andy put on the vest.

"Okay, look, we know this building better than they do. I'm banking on them not noticing us in the chaos, we have to get into the locker rooms, we'll go out the emergency exit," he stood by the door, grabbed his gun and looked to Andy, "…ready?"

"No, but that doesn't really matter though," she grabbed his hand.

"Stay behind me, stay down and whatever you do, don't look up."

He opened the door quickly and they ran, as soon as Oliver and Chris realized that they were out of the office, they ran to cover them. It was like World War III, right in the middle of 15 Division. The typical good vs. evil fight, and it was all because of Sam and Andy.

Once they got in the locker room, the locked the door. Chris has slipped Andy his keys, knowing they had no transportation with the exception of their own two feet. Sam pushed open the emergency door and they ran to Chris's car; within seconds, they were gone.

* * *

They had cuffed and booked five of the seven crazies from DeFalco's crew that had come in searching for Swarek and McNally; one of the other two was dead and the other got away. Fortunately, none of the officers were hurt.

"Get someone here to take him away," Luke said, as he covered the body up with a blanket he found in the back.

"Did Swarek and McNally get out alright?" Frank asked.

"We got them out," Oliver answered.

"I gave Andy my keys, so they've got my car," Chris added.

"I can't even believe that just happened," Dov said, elated over the events of his night.

"The world of undercover can always go wrong," Gail interjected.

"This is way more than wrong, this is like," Dov was searching his head for the right words, "…like epic fail!"

"Yeah, well I'd still like to know how DeFalco figured them out," Frank said, sitting down in the chair, taking in the mess around him.

"Are Andy and Sam going to be okay? I mean they just took off, there's no plan, nothing" Traci asked quietly, looking to Jerry, hoping he knew more than she knew did.

"I hope so," Jerry said, unreassuringly.

In complete silence, they all looked around at the complete disarray; they looked around at each other. The same mixed expression of confusion and terror was on each other their faces, and the same thing was running through each of their minds: This is just the beginning.

* * *

"I need a room," Sam said, slamming money down on the counter.

"Name?" the clearly miserable woman behind the desk asked.

"Derek Brenner," he said. Alias 2.

"How long will you be staying?" she asked.

"That's to be determined but probably just tonight," he answered.

"Room 332, enjoy," she handed him the key.

Sam went out to the car and grabbed Andy. They walked upstairs, down the hall and into the room, "…this place is…nice," the sarcasm in her voice was heavy

"Yeah, well we need to be low key," he shut the door, locked it and pulled the curtains closed, "…beside's were out of here in the morning. We need to get away from the city until they get Damon."

"We don't have anything to take with us," Andy said, nervously.

"We might be able to stop by and pick stuff up at your apartment tomorrow, if not, we'll have to try and get into a store somewhere along the way," Sam walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower

Andy stood in the mirror on the door, giving her body the once over. Scrapes, bruises, dirt, ripped shirt. _I look like hell. _She opened the bathroom door, grabbed a washcloth and reached her arm into the shower to get it wet, "…hey now, trying to sneak a peek?" Sam said, peeking his head around the shower curtain as she walked back to the mirror.

"Why try and sneak a peek at something I know you'd be more than willing to show me?" she said with a grin as she started to wipe the dirt from her skin.

"Touché," Sam said, retreating to his shower.

Andy didn't have the strength to shower, so she cleaned herself up the best she could with a washcloth and warm water. She took off her jeans and ripped t-shirt before she crawled into bed. _I wish this were just a bad dream._

Several minutes later Sam exited the bathroom in nothing more than his boxer briefs to find Andy curled into a ball, seemingly asleep. He started to pull down the covers of the other bed, when Andy turned over, "…what do you think you're doing? You're sleeping with me," she said, sleepily.

"If you insist," Sam said, he was more than happy to crawl into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, "…I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: **So…..what did you think? Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if the whole "battle" scene was a bit much, I just needed the action and I figured it would make for a pretty great story (maybe I was wrong ;)). This one is mellow, maybe a little too mellow? I'm having mixed feelings about it, but here it is anyway…

CHAPTER 7

When Andy woke up, she thought about the events of the previous day. _How did things get so messed up?_

Sam's phone started ringing and he jumped out of bed, grabbed it and walked into the bathroom, assuming Andy was still asleep. Fifteen minutes later, she sat up as he walked out, "…who was that?" she asked.

"Frank," he walked over to the bed and sat down, "…did Luke ever tell you about an undercover op he did, or started, a few years back?" Sam asked.

"No, he said he couldn't hack undercover," she said, "…actually, he said that's the one thing he had to give you props for because there was no way he could stay under for extended periods of time."

"Well, he tried, a few years back; he tried to take down DeFalco. According to Frank, he was only under a month or so before Boyko pulled him out because he needed him working out of 15, he needed the extra hands," Sam resituated, then turned to Andy, "…they didn't really worry about covering up his tracks because his hadn't made contact with Damon yet."

"So, they just disappeared?" Andy asked.

"No, that's the problem, Damon had caught wind of a new guy and when he 'disappeared', he got suspicious. He's kept tabs on Luke over the past few years so he'd know if he went back undercover to try to bust him. Knowing all this included knowing who his girlfriend is, Officer Andy McNally," he had debated telling Andy this because he knew she would beat herself up over it, and it wasn't her fault. Nobody would have ever expected Damon to be watching Callaghan all these years.

"He knew I was a cop? The whole time?"

"I guess."

"How'd they know to find us where they did? There are several divisions in this city, how would they know to go to 15?" Andy questioned.

"Damon had someone posted inside, when they heard someone say your name, Damon knew where to send them," he answered.

"Why'd Luke push us into the office?"

"He recognized the guy when he got up to leave as soon as he heard Frank tell everyone that we got out alright and that we were on our way back to the barn. Luke realized what was about to happen, the guy walked out right before we walked in, that's why Luke hid us," Sam said. He hated that he was making Callaghan sound like the hero, but truth is, he was.

"So, it's all my fault."

"No, Andy, it's not. How could any of us had known he knew who you were? It's not really typical criminal behavior to monitor some random guy because he _disappeared, _generally you just assume they OD'd or were killed_. _Nobody knew he had been watching Callaghan. Chances are, he knew who several officers were," Sam was trying to be reassuring, though to no avail. He knew Andy all to well; she was not going to see this from his point of view.

* * *

"I called Traci," Sam said, as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot, "…she's lending you some clothes."

"Okay, but what about you?" Andy asked.

"I'm good."

"Where are we going?"

"Well you remember when you asked me about camping and what not, when we went up to Sudbury?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Andy said, unsure of the direction this was going in.

"I lied," Sam said, "…I don't own a fishing cabin though. I don't actually own any kind of cabin, so I guess I didn't really lie, per se."

"Sam, get to the point please," Andy interjected.

"My brother-in-law and Sarah, they have a cabin. We're going to go stay there."

Andy liked the idea of staying with Sam in a secluded cabin. _The situation aside, this could actually be romantic. _

The car ride was relatively normal; she talked, Sam listened. In the middle of Andy's rant over the "dirt bag food chain", which Sam had heard time and time again, he interjected, "…why did it take you so long to realize you didn't want to be with Callaghan? What made you realize that it wasn't right?"

Andy was taken aback. _Man, talk about a change of subject. _She was speechless.

"Well.." Sam said, fishing for an answer.

"Fake it until you make it, right? I guess in my own sick, twisted way, I figured that if I acted like I loved him for long enough, I just would eventually," Andy replied. _Wow, you are screwed up. _

"Really? Did you care for the man at all?" Sam said, clearly angered by her response.

"Whoa, what? Of course I _cared _about him, I still _care _about him, but _care _isn't _love. Care _isn't enough, _care _wasn't what he wanted."

Sam knew the animosity was unnecessary, but the fact that Andy hadn't given him a chance before had been eating at him and as hard as he tried, he could not just let it go. When she said she that, he lost it.

"You want to explain your little snap attack?" Andy asked.

"You didn't love him. Whatever, I get that, but if you didn't love him…" Sam stopped, he had started speaking but had no direction; he didn't know what he wanted to say, he didn't know what he was thinking, "…the night of the blackout," he paused, again but this time she interrupted him.

"I didn't know what the hell you were doing, Sam. One day you hated him, the next you were telling me he was a good guy. How was I supposed to make any kind of decision when you couldn't?"

He didn't have a response, well, at least he didn't have one that didn't make him sound like an ass.

"The night of the blackout, that's when I realized I didn't just _care _for you, but I didn't feel right doing _that_ while I was still with Luke, then you ignored me. Plain and simple. You were like a teenager who got rejected for prom, when all I wanted to do was talk about it, figure out where we stood," Andy stated.

"Yeah, well, you were going to Callaghan's fishing cabin," Sam said, aggressively.

"I wasn't going to go! I intended to end things with him. Then he tells me that he already talked you and that as far as you were concerned, I was all his," Andy paused, took a deep breath, "…how do you think that made me feel? You completely wrote me off when I tried to talk to you, but you talked to Luke, and told him that?"

"McNally…" he knew he had upset her.

"No, I need to get this out," she paused for a moment, "…I had spent the majority of my morning attempting to figure what I did, but what really got me was that when I actually **needed** to talk to you, about something serious, you were nothing but a sarcastic jerk."

"Andy…" Sam tried to get in a word, he wanted to explain, but Andy held up her hand.

"Still not finished…" she was silent for a second, then continued, "…and as if my day hadn't been chaotic enough, I had gotten back to the barn in just enough time to watch you beat the shit out of Luke in retrain, in just enough time for everyone to realize that it was all because of me. What were you trying to prove? That you were better, stronger?" she looked to Sam, who remained quiet, then turned away.

"The way you looked at me after that happened…" she sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned to Sam, "…I had never been so confused in my life."

"Andy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought this up. I'm sorry we're so screwed up," Sam said, with a chuckle. He watched as Andy cracked a smile, "…I'm sorry we're so indecisive, but most of all, I'm sorry I put you through that. I didn't exactly make my feelings about the situation known, and I don't know if I was doing that to protect myself, or what. All that matters now though is that we made it through," Sam grabbed her hand.

She couldn't help but smile, she knew he was right.

**A/N: **Update will be soon, because I'm really excited to write the next chapter, I'm hoping I'll like that one a bit more. Let me know what you think. Reviews are loved, and always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't think of a way to introduce this chapter, so enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

Sam turned down a long dirt road that anyone who didn't know exactly where they were going would have missed. Andy had fallen asleep, but was awoken by the bumps in the road.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Sam said, as Andy straightened out in her seat.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, jadedly.

"Not quite an hour," he responded, "…we're almost there."

She pulled down the visor and wiped her eyes. _I look disgusting._ She took her hair down and re-put it up. _I need a shower._

Sam pulled up in front a wood cabin; it was small, but not to small. _Quaint? No. Cozy. _

"Home, sweet, home," Sam said, as he killed the engine and looked to Andy, "…for now, anyway."

Andy stepped out of the car, and took in her surroundings. _This is beautiful. _The small cabin centered a clearing in the woods, completely secluded from the rest of the world; surrounded by, what seemed to be, never-ending green and a pond. Andy walked out to the dock, the water was crystal clear. She took off her shoes, sat down and put her feet in the water.

"You alright?" Sam walked up behind her and sat down next to her.

"I'm great, all things considered," she looked over to Sam, "…this place, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

"How deep is this?" Andy asked.

"It's deep, shallow on the shore, but it drops off," Sam responded.

Andy stood up, stripped down to her underwear and dove in. It had not even been 24 hours since everything had gone awry, nevertheless she felt like they had been on the run for days; but not now, now she felt safe.

When she surfaced, Sam was staring at her, "…what are you doing, McNally?"

"Swimming, come on in, the waters great!"

"I think I'm content right here, land is good," Sam retorted.

"What? Can't swim?" Andy taunted.

"I can swim, I just choose not to," Sam said, with a grin.

"Chicken," Andy said just loud enough for him to hear as she disappeared under the water.

A few moments later, she resurfaced, searching for Sam, who had vanished.

"SAM?" Andy yelled, panic-stricken. _Where did he go? _"…SAM?" she yelled again.

A moment after the second time she felt Sam come up behind her and put his arms around her, "…told you I can swim."

"You can't do that to me!" Andy said, splashing him. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they slowly moved around in the water together, fluidly, completely in sync.

"Aren't you hungry?" Andy blurted out. Sam laughed.

"What?" Andy replied, defensively.

"Way to ruin the moment, McNally," Sam snickered.

"It was just a matter of time before my stomach did, and then you would have been mad because I didn't tell you I was hungry," Andy said.

"Okay, let's go in and see what there is," Sam grabbed her hand and lead her into the cabin.

* * *

Andy stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. _My clothes are in the car. _She walked down the hallway and out the door, only to find Sam pacing the dock while talking to someone on the phone. She noticed the bags, he must have been bringing them in when he got the call, but he only made it halfway. Andy grabbed them, took them inside and got dressed.

In sweatpants and a tank top, she returned to the dock where Sam was concluding his call, "…okay, okay. Just please keep us posted," he slammed the phone shut and looked to Andy with a smile, "…you know, you really didn't have to get dressed."

"Yes, I did," she said. They walked towards the wooden swing that looked out at the water, Sam sat down first; Andy lay down, with her head in his lap, "…who was on the phone?"

"Frank."

"And…"

"They don't have a lot to go on; they checked all the places I had. The club, the restaurant, the apartments, the houses, they've all been cleaned out," his tone was discouraging.

"Did he leave the country? Go to the states maybe?" Andy asked.

"No. That's not Damon. He's in Toronto, but he is not going to surface, he's just calling the shots. Frank said my house and your apartment were completely trashed."

"So they obviously didn't find anything…" Andy added.

"Well, their looking for us. We know too much."

"But we've told everything we know to Best."

"Exactly, it's just vengeance now. Retaliation. DeFalco want's to prove a point," Sam added.

Hearing that made Andy's head spin, _prove a point_. Damon wanted nothing more than to make an example out of her and Sam. He wanted them dead because it would send a message.

"How're you feeling?" Andy asked, as she seen Sam pull out a white pill and take it.

"I'm good, I'll be fine as long as these last," he grabbed the pill bottle out of his pocket.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" she asked, wondering what would happen if he ran out of pills before they could go back.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm sure they'll be able to get something out of Stacy, she's still in protective custody," he said, "…she's been involved with DeFalco for a long time. I'm sure she knows more than I do, at least I hope she does."

* * *

Andy woke up in Sam's arms; the sun was streaming through the window. The past week had been, blissful. She loved sleeping in with him every morning, she loved that she was spending time with him. One on one time, with no interruptions, but she couldn't help wondering when they were going to be able to resume their lives; when they were going to really be able to start their life…together.

"I have to go back into the city today," Sam said.

"What?" Andy snapped.

"There was a bust last night, they need me to come in and ID a few people. It'll give me a chance to run to the clinic too," Sam stood up.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Well it's a two hours there and two hours back; it's almost noon now, probably 6 or 7ish?"

"I'm going," she got up and started to grab clothes out of the drawer.

"No, it's too dangerous. You need to stay here."

"Sam, what am I supposed to do, here, alone, all day?" she asked.

"Be…creative."

_I am not a creative person_. "Creative?"

"Andy, I would take you with me in a split second if I thought it was safe, you know that," Sam said, as he pushed the hair from her face behind her ear. She knew it was dangerous, which is precisely why she did not want him to go.

"Be careful," she said.

"Always," he replied. He kissed her then disappeared down the hall and out the door. She could hear the faint rumble of the engine, then nothing; complete silence.

* * *

The radio didn't pick up much, a talk radio station and a semi hip-hop station; she opted for the latter, despite her aversion to hip-hop music. She turned the volume all the way up, and cleaned. _This should pass the time._

She danced around with brooms, sang into the feather duster and dried the floor dancing to Michael Jackson with towels on her feet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something pass by the window but chalked it up to her imagination, turned the music back up and recommenced her little workout.

She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. _Sam._

"Hello?"

"Bored yet?" Sam asked.

"Eh. I've been entertaining myself, are you on your way back yet?"

"Will be in a few, I've got to finish up this paperwork that Jerry gave me and I'll be on the road," he answered.

"Okay, I'll start dinner in a little bit then, did everything go okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, they've got four people in custody and Stacy's talking, so things are looking up," he said, comfortingly.

Andy heard a noise and turned to look out the window, "…did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam asked.

"That crash?"

"I didn't hear anything." he responded.

"I swear I'm losing my mind, Sam. Earlier I thought I saw something pass the window and now I'm hearing things, you need to hurry up and come back!" she said.

"I'll be there soon," he assured her, "…oh, hey, before I let you go, when you went with me to meet Damon, did you happen to notice the specifics of any of the cars? I mean, I've got the black F-350, the red Mustang and the silver Mercedes, but I know there were more," he paused, waiting for Andy's response.

Nothing. "…Andy?" he said.

Nothing. "McNally?" he yelled.

The line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was necessary. Let me know what you think! Reviews are loved and certainly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day! I'm so glad you like it! I'm not really happy with this chapter, I've revamped it like 3 times now, and each time I'm unhappy with something, but you can form your own opinion! Enjoy.

CHAPTER 9

Sam bolted out of the station, skid out of the parking lot and began weaving through traffic, frantically dialing Andy's number, which continually went to voicemail. _Come on. _He dialed one more time, this time it rang, "…hey, sorry about that. Oliver scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, God, Andy you can't do that. I thought…." Sam said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know what you thought, I'm sorry," she replied.

"Wait, what's Oliver doing there?" Sam asked.

"You know, I'm not really sure. He won't tell me, you talk to him," she handed the phone over to Oliver.

"Hey Sammy, where ya at?" Oliver asked.

"Just left the station, what are you doing there?"

"Hold on a sec," Oliver walked outside, Chris sat down on the couch with Andy, "…so Diaz and I were getting food when we spotted a red mustang that matched the description you had given us, but we couldn't get a read on the whole plate, so we tailed it; tailed it way out of our jurisdiction," Oliver sat down on the swing, "…then we lost it, but we were getting really close to here so we decided to just come and check on Andy, since we knew you were at the barn."

"No mustang?" Sam asked.

"No mustang," Oliver answered.

"Okay, can you guys just hang out there till I get back? I'll call Frank and let him know what's going on."

"Sure thing, Sammy," Oliver said.

"Oh, and don't tell McNally, she doesn't need to get all worked up."

"Gotcha. See you soon."

Oliver stood up and walked back into the cabin, "…Diaz."

Chris looked up, "…we're going to hang around till Sammy gets back."

"Okay," Chris responded.

"So which one of you wants to tell me why you're here?" Andy asked. Chris and Oliver just looked at each other, "…okay, don't everybody speak at once."

"We'll talk about it when Sammy get's back, McNally," said Oliver.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Andy said, "…whatever, I'll find out on my own."

Andy took out her phone and dialed Sam's number, "…hello?"

"You've got ten seconds to tell me what's going on, or so help me God, I will _beat_ it out of Chris," Andy demanded.

"Andy, can we please just talk about this when I get back?"

"No, Sam. I'm not going to sit here for two hours and be the only one out of the loop," she replied.

"Andy, please, just do this for me, I promise the second I get back, I'll tell you everything," Sam pleaded.

"Sam Swarek, you are impossible."

Andy hung up the phone and walked back inside. She had no intention of talking to Chris or Oliver, so she went into the bedroom to lay down. To admit that she was worried something had gone down with DeFalco, would be admitting that she was scared; she would not admit fear. She stared out the window, hoping she would see Sam come up the drive.

_Something isn't right._ Andy stared out into the woods. The sun was starting to set so the visibility wasn't incredible, but she seen something move; she seen _someone _move.

A tall, lanky figure, with dark hair was walking through the woods. Far enough away that Andy should have missed them because anyone else would have. _Anyone else who wasn't suffering from severe paranoia. _Andy jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room, startling Chris and Oliver, "…there is somebody in the woods!"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Shut up," Oliver interjected and smacked Chris in the back of the head as he stood up to walk outside, Chris followed.

Andy could here Oliver giving Chris the third degree, "…_are you sure?_ Diaz, I do not care if it's your mother, you are on the job. If someone says there is someone in the woods, you just go look, you don't ask questions!"

"But sir, technically, I shouldn't be on the job. Our shift ended an hour ago," Chris chimed in. Oliver stopped and stared at Chris for a second, then shook his head and walked away. Andy couldn't help but laugh.

She stood in the window and watched as they made their way into the woods. Cautiously, but confident they scanned the area. She knew the dangers of searching the woods. _Lots of places for them to hide, they can pop out of anywhere._

She watched as Chris took off running, maneuvering through the trees.

It took a few minutes, but he caught him, cuffed him and threw him against the car to search him. Andy ran to the doorway, she wanted to run away. She wasn't safe her anymore either.

She could hear Oliver on the phone. _Sam, no doubt._ Chris walked towards Andy, "…does the name Nick Garrison sound familiar to you?" he asked.

"No," she said, "…but, uh…Danny Garrison. He was one of the guys at the club when Sam took me to meet Damon."

Chris jogged back out to Oliver and Andy curled up on the bed, trying her hardest to hide her fear.

* * *

"Andy," she heard someone say, "…McNally, wake up!"

She opened her eyes. _Sam. _She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy to see me?" he asked, as he rubbed her back with his hand.

"You have no idea," she replied, her arms still fixed around him securely.

"We've got to get out of here," Sam said, apprehensively.

"Sam, what's going on?" she asked, still in a daze from her unintentional nap.

"I'll explain in the car, we've got to go," Sam grabbed her hand and lead her into the living room, where Oliver and Chris remained, but this time they were carrying multiple bags, ready to walk out the door.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Sam answered.

Andy looked in the back of the cruiser to see Nick, his nose was bloody and he had a black eye forming. _He must have required a little persuasion. _She looked over to Sam, caught his glance then looked back down at Nick. Sam just grinned.

* * *

"Put your hands up; let me see the guns on the ground."

Andy heard a familiar voice, and quickly put her hands up as she felt the gun press to her back.

"Where's your gun, Officer McNally?" Damon whispered in her ear.

"Get away from her," Sam snarled.

"Don't worry Sammy, you'll get your turn," Damon chuckled.

Andy took a deep breath, "…I don't have it on me, it's…in the car, in the glove box."

Six armed men had surrounded them. Sam was searching for a way out, but there wasn't; not that would endanger everyone else.

"Now, who do we have here?" Damon said as he walked over to Oliver and Chris, "…Officer's Shaw and Diaz, hm, four cops. Must be my lucky day."

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think! Reviews=Happiness!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, after the disaster I called Chapter 9, I am very happy with this one. Chapter 9 was just not going the way I wanted it, but it ended in my original direction. I may or may not add an epilogue later on (probably not, because I don't know where I would take it). But, I haven't decided for sure yet. For now this is complete, because 10 is a good number!

CHAPTER 10

Andy glanced over the roof of the car, her heart was racing, but when she caught Sam's eye a sudden rush of calm overtook her. He knew something, something he hadn't had a chance to fill her in on yet.

A gun was held to each of their backs, their hands were above their heads.

_Well, this is backwards. _Chris thought to himself.

"Take them into the house," Damon ordered, as he spoke with Frankie.

Frankie was the only man there that Andy and Sam recognized, with the exception of Damon.

Andy winced when he pushed the gun harder into the middle of her back, making Sam cringe. They forced them into the house, down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Sit down and shut up," the man shoved Chris down and quickly followed the others out the door. The second the door latched, Andy reached down and grabbed the gun she had stashed in between the mattress and the box spring.

"Always thinking," Sam chuckled.

"Take it," she said, handing the gun over to him.

He grabbed it with his free hand. His left arm was cuffed to Oliver; Andy's to Chris. They knew if they weren't quiet, Damon's goons would hear them and come storming in.

The door slammed open, but it wasn't Damon or his crew; it was Frank and Noelle.

Andy seemed to be the only one who looked relieved. _I was the only one who looked scared too. _

"Okay, seriously, you guys can't just leave me out of the loop," Andy said, as Frank unlocked the cuffs. Everyone laughed.

"You're the one who fell asleep," Chris said, "…we were going to tell you everything."

"That wasn't 'oh, let her sleep we'll tell her when she wakes up' material, this was 'wake her ass up and fill her in' material," she said, angrily.

Oliver and Chris both pointed to Sam, "…now why doesn't that shock me?" Andy snapped.

"You just looked so cute, I didn't want to disturb you," he responded, attempting to defend his actions.

"No, you just wanted to scare me half to death!"

"Well, that…" he paused, "…that whole thing just kind of blew up in my face. I really did think we'd get out of here before Damon showed up."

"Are you guys alright?" Luke said, as he peeked his head in the doorway.

"We're good, I think. McNally's a little shook up, but I'm to blame for that," Sam answered.

"Great, I'm glad nobody got hurt. I'm going to take the first load back to the barn," Luke said.

"Alright, we'll catch up with you," Frank answered, "…okay, you two get your things, head back to the barn, we've got a long night ahead of us, coppers."

* * *

"You've got some explaining to do, mister," Andy said as they made their way back to the city.

He had missed her smile, her laugh. Over the past couple weeks, she hadn't been herself; something was missing. She had been walking on eggshells, constantly looking over her shoulder, in a nearly constant state of fear, but not now.

She was leaned back in the seat, music on with her bare feet hanging out the window. She was smiling from ear to ear, "…how did you know back-up was on the way?" she inquired.

"Well, when Oliver and Diaz caught Garrison, he called me," he said, only to be interrupted by Andy.

"Called it," she said, under her breath. Commending herself for predicting it was Sam that Oliver had been talking to.

"What?"

"Nothing, continue…" Andy said.

"Anyway, I was about half way back at that point. I called Frank; he said they would be right behind me. I knew they couldn't of been far when I got back, but I still wanted to get out of there before DeFalco showed."

"Why did Garrison have a bloody nose?" she asked.

"I'm not the only one who has his own methods of persuasion, you know."

"You mean, Oliver?" she said, shocked.

"Yeah!" Sam said.

"_**Badass**_," Andy said.

They both laughed.

"How did you think we knew how close DeFalco was?" Sam asked.

"Do you really want to go back to how out of the loop I was?" she replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're right," Sam chuckled.

Andy leaned back farther and reached up to run her fingers through Sam's hair, "…I can't wait to get home, take a hot bubble bath and not have to worry about anything."

"A hot bubble bath?" Sam asked, mockingly, "…wow."

"_You_…" she said, as she sat up, "…are more than welcome to join me."

"Well, in that case then," Sam said, as he leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

After two hours of non-stop driving and several hours of debriefing and, what seemed to be endless, interrogation, Andy was aching for that bubble bath.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Just a minute, let me go grab some stuff out of my locker," she answered.

Sam sat down in the chair, leaned back, closed his eyes and put his feet up.

"Sammy?"

His eyes flashed open to see Luke; he quickly shut them again, "…what do you want Callaghan?"

"Look, I just wanted to say…" he paused; Sam couldn't tell if it was because he wanted dramatic effect, or if he was trying to find the right words. _This is not __The Godfather__; he is trying to figure out what he wants to say._

"…I know Andy's in good hands," Luke said, finally, "…it's always been you. I know that, I guess I just wanted it to be me."

Sam listened, in utter disbelief. He had expected Luke to give him some lecture for _putting Andy in danger _or try to cause some kind drama.

"It's not like you need my permission or anything, that's not what I'm saying," Luke turned to see Andy come out of the locker room, "…I'm glad it's you. You are better for her. You can give her everything she deserves, everything I can't."

Sam remained still, silent.

"Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute though?" Luke asked. Sam nodded to Andy, and excused himself.

"Hey…" Andy said as she stood in front of Luke.

"I'm sorry," Luke said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I was a jerk. I put everything before you, and that was wrong. You didn't deserve that," Luke said as he shifts his weight from one foot to another, "…I just didn't want to leave things the way we did."

"Yeah, it was a little…abrupt."

"No, it wasn't. It was a long time coming, but I made it sound like it was your fault and it wasn't."

"It wasn't your fault either, neither one of us are to blame, we just aren't right for each other, Luke."

"Exactly," he replied, "…Sammy's a great guy, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Andy hugged him, "…friends?" she asked.

"Friends," Luke agreed, knowing he would rather have her in his life as friend, than nothing at all.

* * *

Andy walked towards Sam, who was sitting on the desk talking to Jerry, "…ready to go?" he asked as he turned to her.

"I am, I'm ready for that bubble bath," Andy said, with a smile across her face.

"Oh, you are?" Sam asked, enthusiastically.

"I am, but I need some food first," she said.

He grabbed stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "…now why does that not surprise me?"

They exited through the sliding double doors, for the first time, _together. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Let me know what you think and keep a look out for the next story.


End file.
